


This Is How We Met

by annikajlee



Series: 소년24/BOYS24 fics and headcannons ^^ [1]
Category: BOYS24 (Survival Show), 소년24 | BOYS24 (Survival Show), 소년24 | BOYS24 (TV) RPF
Genre: BOYS24, DoDoo, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, 소년24
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7566313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annikajlee/pseuds/annikajlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the DoDoo couple met + extra ^^ (head cannon)</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is How We Met

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys ^^. Sorry, I haven’t written any JiHan or Weiyoul fics recently. I’ve been fangirling over BOYS24 recently (ever since they released the profile photos!) and THIS HAPPENED haha the DoDoo couple is soooooo cute, I always wonder how the two meet so, this is kind of a head cannon on how they met each other. I hope you enjoy :)

When Doha first met him, it was in a café. They were lining in the counter for their orders. He was in front of Doha, Doha didn’t notice because he was watching the time on his watch, he was kinda in a hurry since he’ll be meeting Yeontae at Havy Class Music Academy later. He was patiently waiting in line, the person in front of him didn’t notice that his wallet fell on the ground. Doha being the angel that he is, he noticed and picked it up then he tapped the person’s shoulder but that person didn’t turn. Doha tapped a bit harder this time, causing the person to look at Doha. Doha took a glance at the person, he kinda saw flowers blooming around him but Doha shook his head, _“What was that?...”_   Doha thought. Doha greeted him with a smile (of course, and he let his cute dimple show). The person in front of him didn’t look that happy but more like kind of pissed (and kind of bloated at the same time). Doha widens his eyes a bit and thought, _“Maybe he’s having a bad morning…”_. “What?” the person said in an irritated tone. Doha just smiled, showing off his dimples and said, “Is this your wallet? You dropped it awhile ago.” The person looked at Doha, paused for a minute, blinked and touched his pockets, feeling a bit embarrassed, he quickly grabbed his wallet, bowed his head and thanked Doha. Doha just smiled at how cute the person was. It reminded him of a polar bear.

* * *

Youngdoo arrived at DEF Dance Skool very late which cause Changmin to worry. “Hyung, why are you late and why aren’t you answering my calls? This isn’t like you.” Changmin approached Youngdoo. “Hyung, you look awful. What happened?” Changmin observed Youngdoo’s face. “Ah I really had a very bad morning Changmin-ah.” Youngdoo said while sipping the coffee he ordered back at the café. “I slept late last night because my hyung forced me to watch a movie marathon with him. When I woke up, my face was already bloated. I remembered I ate ramyeon as a midnight snack last night. My phone is dead and I misplaced my phone’s charger somewhere in my hyung’s room. That’s why I can’t and didn’t answer you.” Youngdoo sighed and continued, “And earlier, I went to this café, there were lots of people in line. I was kind of annoyed knowing I still need to fall in line when I’m already late for practice. When I was lining, I didn’t noticed that my wallet fell. There was someone tapping my shoulder and it was really annoying. I kinda glared, I looked at my back and there was this god-like man behind me… he handed me my wallet and smiled at me… I was kinda embarrassed about it.” Youngdoo said as he covered his face with his hands. Changmin listened carefully, smiling after Youngdoo said the whole thing. “What do you think about the “god-like” man?” Changmin said while wiggling his eyebrows at his Youngdoo hyung. Youngdoo still covering his face, muffled an “I know I just meet him but… Well whatever.  He’s handsome… has that very warm smile… has a very cute dimple… and when I looked at him, it looks like he descended from the heavens above.” Changmin could hear what Youngdoo has said and noticed that Youngdoo’s ears got tomato red. Changmin nudged Youngdoo on the shoulder. “Hyung likes someone” Changmin said, still nudging Youngdoo. “Stop it Changmin or else…” Youngdoo removed his hand away from his face and glared at Changmin. “Hehe sorry hyung~” Changmin smiled.

* * *

  ** _A couple of days later…_**

“Hey, I heard that someone new is gonna join Havy Class.” That’s the talk around Havy Class Music Academy that day. Doha heard that and asked “Hey Yeontae, have you heard about someone joining?” “Oh um yeah I knew about that, since my friend is that person.” Yeontae smiled at Doha. Doha nodded and smiled back. _“Who could it be?”_ Doha thought.

  
After practicing, Doha took a break. He got out to buy something in the vending machine until he dumped into someone. “Ah sorry” Doha said while turning his head towards the person. Doha widens his eyes, seeing the same person he met in the café a few days ago. _“It’s him.”_ Doha thought as he froze in his place. That person looks as shocked as him. “Yah Doha!” Doha heard Yeontae’s voice calling him from a far. Yeontae walks towards where Doha is. “Doha, oh you already met my friend, Youngdoo.” Yeontae smiled at the two. The both of them looked at Yeontae, Youngdoo shook his head. “Ah Youngdoo meet Doha. Doha meet Youngdoo” Yeontae said and continued “Hey, I’ll be going back to practice, okay?” while patting the two on the shoulder. Yeontae left them just like that. Silence took over them until Doha spoke with a “Hey aren’t you the cute grumpy polar bear back at the café a few days ago?” and smiled at Youngdoo. “Ah haha yeah I was that cute… grumpy polar bear.” Youngdoo said while ruffling his hair, kind of embarrassed. Doha realized what he said, “Ah sorry I called you-” Doha was cut off by Youngdoo. “Cute, grumpy and polar bear? It’s okay.” Youngdoo laughed a bit. Doha laughed with him. “By the way, I’m Doha.” Doha offered his hand to shake, Youngdoo grabbed it and they shook hands. “I’m Youngdoo.” Youngdoo said with a smile.

  
**_The next day at DEF Dance Skool…_**

Youngdoo finished practicing the dance routine he’s gonna cover with Changmin and Yeontae. When he was about to go, he saw Doha near the receptionist area. Youngdoo called out to him and got near him. “What are you doing here Doha? Are you gonna join DEF dance?” Youngdoo said, greeting him with a smile. “Yeah I’m gonna join. I want to improve my dancing and since you and Yeontae are already here, I decided to choose DEF Dance Skool.” Doha did a big smile causing his dimples to show. Youngdoo’s smile got bigger.

 

_How the nickname My Doo and My Ha came about (Extra)_

“By the way, Youngdoo do you have a nickname?” Doha asked one day. “No, why?” Youngdoo looked at Doha in confusion. Doha nodded, causing Youngdoo to squint his eyes. “I thought of a nickname for you.” Doha turned to Youngdoo and smiled at him.  
“What is it?”  
“Doo.”  
“Just ‘Doo’?”  
“Yeah…”  
“Do you like it when I call you ‘Ha’ then?” Youngdoo raised his eyebrow. Doha burst out laughing. Youngdoo shook his head. “How about ‘My Doo’ then?” Doha said while wiping some tears in his eyes for laughing too much. Youngdoo nodded, “I think I like the sound of that. I should call you ‘My Ha’. I like the ring into it.” Youngdoo smiled and Doha slowing down on his laughter. “Wait wait, are you serious? Doha had stop laughing, now he’s smiling. “Yeah, I’m serious. You suggested it.” Youngdoo smirked. “No I didn’t. I was just kidding. Take that back” Doha’s smile was gone. “NO and that’s final.” Youngdoo laughed. Doha stared at Youngdoo, he sighed lightly and said, “Fine. My Doo, do whatever you want.” Doha smiled lovingly at Youngdoo.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve made this for 10 days now. AAAAAAHHHHH I SUCK T~T. It’s not a head cannon anymore haha it’s more like… I don’t know. I know about Yeontae, Youngdoo, Doha and Changmin on DEF Dance Skool and Yeontae, Doha and Youngdoo on Havy Class. Hahaha I’m sorry if there’s any mistakes, it wasn’t been proofread yet. I hope you guys enjoyed my DoDoo fic/head cannon. 
> 
> PS:  
> Previously, my username was AnnikaObierez_AO_JIHANTRASH. I change my user name to MyDoo_MyHa. Follow me @Jihyeongswifeu in Twitter ^^


End file.
